


【露普】塵埃落定‧裡篇（下）

by wish2611



Series: 塵埃落定 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 塵埃落定 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552738
Kudos: 3





	【露普】塵埃落定‧裡篇（下）

1990年10月3日，在奪得世界盃冠軍舉國歡慶的餘韻中，東與西的德意志正式統一。

1991年12月26日，蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯盟宣佈解散，曾經震動世界的紅色霸權靜靜地成為歷史的塵埃。

對伊凡而言，那是一個漫長而真實的噩夢。

隨著柏林圍牆的崩塌，圍繞在蘇聯紅旗之下的盟友毫不戀棧地離開，波蘭、捷克、立陶宛、烏克蘭、白俄羅斯……最終就只剩下伊凡，剩下白藍紅三色旗的俄羅斯聯邦。

那些年的莫斯科特別寒冷，伊凡甚至大病了一場，國內的政客不是相互傾軋就是貪贓枉法，宣稱要讓俄羅斯接受資本主義進入自由經濟市場，卻越是改革越是混亂，而他就這樣渾渾噩噩地度過數年時光。

一旦享受過溫暖，這樣的寂寞便讓伊凡更加地痛苦難堪，曾經熱鬧的大房子變得空空蕩蕩，安靜到只能聽見風雪的嘶嚎。

惟一特別的是他的生日，蘇聯成立的12月30日。

自從蘇聯解體後，伊凡的生日就再也沒有溫柔的姐姐烘製的巧克力蛋糕、沒有恐怖的妹妹端來的俄羅斯紅茶，更沒有眾多附庸國自願或被迫圍著他唱生日快樂歌，卻會收到一張蓋著柏林郵戳的風景明信片。

亞利桑那的大峽谷、慕尼黑的新天鵝堡、委內瑞拉的馬拉開波湖……每年都是不同的風景，唯一相同的是其中明亮的陽光，稍稍驅散莫斯科深邃的陰暗嚴寒。

明信片沒有署名，僅僅用俄文寫了一句「生日快樂」，還故意寫得歪歪扭扭、無比零亂。伊凡卻輕易認了出來，那是與自己共事近半個世紀的基爾伯特的筆跡。

為什麼討厭自己的基爾伯特會做出這樣的事情來？

伊凡一直想不通，但還是小心翼翼把明信片收在床邊的木盒裡，用來告訴自己：還是有人在乎你。

彷彿還有個銀髮青年會在自己賴床時闖進來，一邊抱怨「憑什麼你可以偷懶本大爺就要工作？」，一邊扯掉棉被讓自己滾下床去，再拿一瓶溫熱的牛奶塞到自己手裡。

他其實很容易滿足，一點點的關懷就能開心很久。

直到再也沒有留下基爾伯特的力量，伊凡才意識到，自己是如此地思念對方的溫度。

一切的變化始於1999年12月31日，俄羅斯總統葉利欽宣佈辭職，由弗拉基米爾•普亭代理總統職位。

「你還要偷懶多久？我的俄羅斯可不養吃閒飯的傢伙。」

那是一名身材健壯、精明強悍的中年男人，他在任職當天就前往伊凡的住所，雙手抱胸發出嚴厲的質問。

那時伊凡正縮成一團窩在沙發上看新聞，普亭的質問讓他有些不快，揮揮手強調自己的身份：「我就是俄羅斯。」

「所以才更要工作！『國家』不該是裝飾統治者王冠的寶石，祂是人民思念的寄託是帶領國家前進的力量。身為俄羅斯目前的擁有者，我需要你的協助。」

「為什麼你會需要我？戈巴契夫和葉利欽都不喜歡我，他們想要一個全新的現代的俄羅斯，和歷史的俄羅斯、尤其是蘇聯做切割。」

「無意義地否定歷史是在抹銷使整個民族的生命，就是他們害我偉大的祖國會變成現在這副模樣。喪失愛國主義精神，就會一併喪失民族的尊嚴和信念，也就將失去能夠創造偉大成就的人民」

普亭輕哼一聲，帶著明顯的不以為然。

「但其實也沒什麼不好，因為我能讓祂變成我想要的模樣。」

他隨即話鋒一轉，剛硬的臉龐露出自信又堅定的微笑，還往前一步，朝伊凡伸出手說道：「相信我，只要全心全意地協助我，我就能搶回俄羅斯失去的地位和力量。」

「呵呵！葉卡潔琳娜叫我相信她，相信她會讓歐洲全落進俄羅斯手中；列寧叫我相信他，相信他能創造出共產主義的地上天堂。」

普亭的回答伊凡忍不住笑了起來，帶著惡意的愉悅的微笑。

他站起身來，居高臨下俯視比他矮了一個頭的中年男人，冷冷地問道：「但是他們全都死了、全都騙了我。那，你又憑什麼叫我相信你？」

面對曾讓無數人恐懼戰慄的俄羅斯國家，俄羅斯新任的統治者在氣勢上絲毫沒有落了下風。

他抬頭直直瞪視伊凡，態度強硬而果決，同時緊緊握住對方的手，力道大到不像一個政治家該有的。

「就憑我懷著比對我自己的生命更大的尊敬神聖和嚴肅，去愛國家的利益。」

一字一句都說得擲地有聲，讓人感受到其中鋼鐵般堅定的意志。

那是一個從小接受愛國教育的領導者對祖國的承諾，而他也真的實現了這份承諾。

接下來的二年裡，俄羅斯的「鐵腕總統」加強政府權力、整頓經濟秩序、拓展國際外交，逐步回覆俄羅斯泱泱大國的地位。

他還將蘇聯國歌的曲調訂為俄羅斯國歌，安排參加過世界大戰的年老戰士在勝利節閱兵典禮上接受「俄羅斯」檢閱，讓歷經十年磨難的俄羅斯人民回想起當年身為世界霸權的榮光。

一切似乎都在慢慢變好，未來終於看得到希望，然而，伊凡的身邊依然一無所有。

2001年7月，世界八大工業領袖國聯盟在義大利熱那亞召開年度會議。

「你要努力去結交朋友，不能讓俄羅斯在國際事務上受到孤立。」

臨行前，普亭把伊凡叫到辦公室，拍著他的肩膀諄諄告誡。

「以前很多國家都是我的朋友，但後來每一個都離開我了。」

伊凡搖搖頭，指著牆上的世界地圖，連續點了好幾個在俄羅斯周邊的國家。

如果大家都不願意陪伴自己，那就用武力強制留下來，偏偏，現在的局勢早就不允許他去做這樣的舉動。

「帝國主義早就過時了，用武力把他們搶回來當附庸，當然沒有半個會真心把你當朋友。」

普亭丟給伊凡一個恨鐵不成鋼的眼神。他確實愛著俄羅斯，但比起人民對祖國的孺慕，更像強勢的父親在管教還沒長大的兒子，即使對方年齡遠高於自己。

「那要怎樣才能交到朋友？你狩獵老虎會被大家佩服稱讚，但是我以前做過同樣的事，大家卻都更怕我了。」

伊凡悶悶不樂地低下頭，想起被排斥被懼怕的記憶。

他比誰都想要交個朋友，偏偏幾百年來都無法如願，只能一年又一年地寂寞下去。

「想要朋友就要讓他們真心喜歡你，不管是裝的騙的還是利益引誘的。世界上的國家這麼多，總是有不怕你的吧？」

對於普亭的詢問，伊凡下意識地搖頭，接著才又輕輕點頭。

「只有蠢蛋美國和普魯士……很討厭我的普魯士。」

「G8高峰會開始了！這次的主題是反恐戰爭，讓我們來為世界和平奮鬥吧！」

7月20日的第一場G8會議中，美國在白板上畫了一個疑似地球的圖形，接著雙手撐在講台上，自動擠掉義大利擔任會議主席。

「我有一個絕妙的辦法，維護世界和平就是要靠英雄，讓HERO帶大家一起去把伊拉克和阿富汗狠狠揍一頓就好。既然大家沒意見，那就這麼決定了。」

美國自信滿滿地宣告，可惜與會各國幾乎都不捧場，你一言我一語討論起來。

「不能隨便浪費軍費。但如果之後有足夠的投資機會的話，英國這邊可以考慮考慮。」

「英國要去哥哥我就不奉陪了，反正美國你家的英雄已經多到可以外銷，超人蜘蛛人蝙蝠俠隨便挑。」

「身為世界八大工業領袖國，我們還有更為迫切的問題要解決。像是建立國際經濟新規則、應對氣候變化危機，或者是加強對發展中國家援助……」

「VE~德意志中午要吃義大利麵配冰淇淋嗎？我弄到很棒的番茄醬了喔！」

會議上七嘴八舌亂成一團，當法蘭西斯停下來喘口氣時，才發現隔壁的伊凡完全沒有加入戰局，雙眼毫無焦距明顯是在發呆。

法蘭西斯是少數會主動和伊凡搭話的國家，他在伊凡面前揮揮手使之回過神來，好奇地問道：「俄羅斯不提意見嗎？記得你以前很喜歡和美國……呃、爭辯。」

伊凡還有些茫然，普亭的吩咐讓他煩惱到現在，根本沒注意美國到底說了哪些蠢話。

他向斜前方的義大利望去，對方正抱著德意志的手臂，興奮地討論中午的菜單，德意志叮嚀義大利要認真開會，神態卻帶著些許的愉悅與縱容。

伊凡有些羨慕，但也有更多的迷惑，他看了德意志和義大利好一會，才偏頭向法蘭西斯問道：「你說、該怎樣才能被人喜歡、交到朋友呢？」

「身為全歐洲的初戀，哥哥對這個非常有經驗。只要散播你的愛，用最爽朗的笑容問對方：請問往你床上的路要……哦、當然還有更好的辦法。」

法蘭西斯習慣性地傳播他的戀愛理論，但在發現伊凡的笑容越來越陰暗時便乖覺地改口，有點後悔自己幹嘛要主動招惹這個恐怖魔王。

「首先找個你看得順眼的對象，溫柔熱情地主動去找對方搭話，接著喝酒逛街聊天約會，纏到最後總會成為朋友的。灌醉了更快，酒後亂性是天經地義。」

法蘭西斯說得頭頭是道，伊凡偏頭想了想，腦中第一個浮現的，是那個強吻了自己兩次的騎士之國。

『聽好，本大爺最討厭的東西就是俄羅斯。』

數百年來，銀髮青年一次又一次地如此宣稱，用那雙豔紅色的眼眸一再挑釁伊凡，無論普魯士與俄羅斯是敵對還是同盟。

伊凡卻始終不覺得討厭，反而有點喜歡對方高傲凜然的姿態和意氣飛揚的神采。

然而，自從他一次又一次救了普魯士，最後甚至把對方撿回蘇聯以後，似乎有什麼事物悄悄變了模樣。

紅場上的堆雪人遊戲、莫斯科街角的香草冰淇淋、柏林圍牆下的擁吻、東德和蘇聯朝夕相處的四十年，還有每年都會在生日寄來的、一張張印著陽光的風景明信片。

普魯士始終討厭伊凡，但又似乎不只是討厭，那雙注視自己的眼眸蘊藏太過複雜的情感，讓伊凡怎麼也弄不明白。

「如果他一直說討厭你，卻會突然強吻你呢？」

伊凡一臉認真地向法蘭西斯請教，卻驚得對方一陣咳嗽，忘記維持一貫優雅的形象，好一會才拍拍胸口喘過氣來。

「咳咳、看在你誠心誠意請教的份上，哥哥就教你一招：記住，有些人的身體比嘴巴還要誠實，說討厭就是喜歡、說不要就是想要。」

法蘭西斯在心中對膽敢強吻魔王的勇者致上真誠的敬意，接著故做鎮定地端起紅茶，慢慢喝了起來。

「喔？」

伊凡似懂非懂，雙手撐著下巴靜靜思索。

「原來普魯士喜歡我啊？」

他突然露出恍然大悟的表情，右手握拳朝左手一拍，語氣混雜著欣喜與迷惑。

如果討厭就是喜歡，那幾百年來都口口聲聲說討厭自己的普魯士，不就是喜歡自己了？

這是一個異想天開的假設，就連伊凡自己也覺得太過荒唐，但又忍不住這樣期待著，下意識用手指摩擦嘴唇，沒來由地感到胸口發熱。

如果普魯士喜歡自己，那會是怎樣的情況？

感覺有些陌生、有些奇怪，但又非常地美妙，原來世界上還有同類在乎自己，不像人類會轉瞬即逝，不用再孤單地承受寂寞的折磨。

「懂了就好……咦咦？等等等等！」

意識到對方究竟說了什麼時，法蘭西斯立刻被嗆到，嘴裡的紅茶差點很沒氣質地噴了出來。

他抹抹嘴把茶嚥下去，隨即一臉驚恐地追問：「你剛剛是不是說了什麼驚悚的話啊啊？哥哥這把年紀受不了太大的刺激。」

普魯士喜歡俄羅斯？這離奇的事實可比那個經典的北極熊冷笑話還要讓人心底發寒。

最初的震驚過後，法蘭西斯的腦袋便快速運轉，想起損友某些不尋常的舉動，例如會在酒後抱怨俄羅斯的種種不是，偶爾還會自以為不著痕跡地打聽對方的現況。

瞬間，他的笑容有詭異的扭曲，雙眼放光，完全掩飾不住自己的八卦心。

「基爾伯特那傢伙也太不夠意思了，這種大事竟然從來都不講。那你們上……哦、用實際行動交流過感情了嗎？」

法蘭西斯把伊凡拉到角落去竊竊私語，不尋常的舉動引來對面路德維希的注意。

他繞過吵鬧的會議桌走了過來，略帶疑惑地問道：「你們似乎提到哥哥？」

「對啊！普魯士最近過得還好嗎？大家都走了讓我有點寂寞。」

伊凡點點頭，才想要多問一些，路德維希就皺起眉頭，有些遲疑地說道：「哥哥現在很好。但他剛回來時悶悶不樂，從來不提冷戰時代的事情，之前應該是過得……不太順心。」

顧忌俄羅斯就在現場，路德維希沒有把話講明白，只是防備地望著對方。

蘇聯的加盟國都是被迫服從而且處境艱難，這幾乎是所有資本主義國家一直以來的印象，當然也少不了捷克、羅馬尼亞、匈牙利他們的宣傳。

「是嗎？」

看到路德維希明顯排斥的表情，伊凡的心情瞬間變得低沉，他失落地垂下頭，淡淡的苦澀蔓延到心臟。

果然很奇怪吧？那個最討厭俄羅斯的普魯士怎麼可能會喜歡自己？說不定和立陶宛、愛沙尼亞一樣，冷戰時期的和諧相處都是迫不得以裝模作樣。

「只是剛好聊到東德而已，我家的電視台前天有個報導，說柏林圍牆的西區畫廊上有兩個老男人抱在一起的政治塗鴉，還真是有趣啊哈哈！美國又提出奇怪的議題了為了世界和平請你盡快出面解決義大利還等著你。」

發現氣氛越來越僵，法蘭西斯笑得很勉強，伸手推了推路德維希，想把對方快速打發掉。

「你說得是勃列日涅夫和昂納克的兄弟之吻吧？那裡是有許多遊客參觀，還做成衣服、杯子之類的紀念商品。」

路德維希隨口介紹，卻讓伊凡不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，心臟猛烈地跳動起來。

「你說什麼？那幅塗鴉叫什麼名字？」

伊凡大力捏住路德維希的肩膀詢問，帶著自己也沒有發覺的顫抖。他急切的反應讓路德維希有些不解，但依然認真地回答，還用俄文再重複一次。

「Sozialistischer Bruderkuss.」（社會主義的兄弟之吻）

「不是……」

伊凡愣了幾秒才鬆開手，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

如果圍牆上的塗鴉是別的名稱，當初銀髮青年的舉動究竟意味著什麼？

「不是這個。」

他一邊搖頭、一邊踉踉蹌蹌地往後退了一步，連頭撞到鐵窗也沒有感覺，隨之而來的是難以形容的欣喜，甜甜的、暖暖的，脹滿整個胸膛。

一切崩塌的夜晚、摟住自己脖子的雙手、貼著身體傳來的溫暖氣息，還有那輕輕淺淺、又異常灼熱的擁吻。

“ Ich liebe dich. ”

——我愛你。

那是伊凡遲了十年才接收到的、基爾伯特彆扭又笨拙的告白。

然後他開始疑惑，這究竟是怎樣的情感？

回到莫斯科後，困惑許久的伊凡終於按捺不住，在一個微涼的夜晚裡打電話向俄羅斯總統請教。

「你找錯人了吧？我是俄羅斯的總統不是俄羅斯的保姆，更沒有心理諮詢師執照。」

普亭無奈地揉揉額頭，無法理解為什麼堂堂一個總統還要兼職國家的戀愛顧問。

但是罵歸罵，他還是強忍掛掉電話的衝動，反問自己的祖國：「對方是國家嗎？」

「以前是，但現在不是了。」

「好，不扯到政治問題就隨便你。但是……你真的知道愛情是什麼嗎？」

伊凡愣了一下，那是他始終不明白的詞彙。

他在心裡琢磨許久，才不確定地回答：「很多人都喜歡你，還說要嫁就要嫁普亭這樣的人，那個就是愛情嗎？」

「當然不是，愛情應該是最纏綿的痛苦、是最智慧的瘋狂。身為俄羅斯，你總該讀過普希金的作品吧？」

「我聽不太懂，那名字好像在哪裡聽過？」

「哦、不！就像銘記自己的初戀一樣，俄羅斯心中不會把你遺忘－－你怎麼可以把普希金給忘了？讀讀他的情詩說不定能開點竅，再不行就自己想。」

俄羅斯總統這次果斷地掛掉電話，隔天便將一本普希金詩集送給伊凡，聲稱被譽為「俄羅斯初戀情人」的偉大詩人才能教會俄羅斯何謂愛情，至少總統本人不能。

「我曾經默默無語、毫無指望地愛過你……我曾經那樣真誠、那樣溫柔地愛過……你？」

伊凡翻開詩集，喃喃唸著其中的字句，其中有許多溫柔的愛語，但他對所謂的愛情卻依然懵懵懂懂。

自從有意識開始，伊凡最熟悉的情感便是寂寞，孤單地活在遼闊的冰雪之國裡，身邊的人類來來去去，沒有一個生命能伴他長久。

基爾伯特喜歡伊凡－－這是一個珍貴的秘密，讓他欣喜若狂卻又忐忑不安。

他有些天真地猜想：如果能夠被真心喜歡，是不是意味著自己可以不再寂寞？

但他又害怕知道得太晚，基爾伯特已經不再喜歡自己；害怕這只是一場誤會，柏林圍牆旁的告白是在捉弄自己。

越是渴望，越是不敢奢望。

2000年12月30日，再一次於生日時收到風景明信片時，伊凡手一抖，一個不小心就讓它滑落下去。

他深深吸了一口氣，過一會才彎下腰把明信片撿了起來，這次是伏爾加河畔瑰麗的黎明。

看到那句潦草至極的「生日快樂」時，伊凡終於放鬆地露出微笑，他用指尖在郵戳上畫著圈圈，猜想對方是懷著怎樣的心情把它寄了出來。

越想，越溫暖。

他把明信片抵在胸口，淡淡的甜味縈繞在舌尖，於空無一人的大房子裡一遍遍訴說。

「謝謝、謝謝……」

謝謝你還記得我。

當天晚上，伊凡把明信片枕在床底下，卻翻來覆去整晚都睡不好。

夢中是千年前俄羅斯遼闊的黑土地，他必須在風雪中拼盡全力地逃離那些異國軍隊的追殺，無數次跌倒再爬起，盡頭是一個模模糊糊的白色身影，越跑就離自己越遠。

時針指向凌晨三點時，伊凡發現自己徹底失眠，他用棉被裹住自己，怔怔地望著從窗外流瀉的月光。

世界是一片靜寂，雲杉和白樺樹被層層的霜雪覆蓋，偶爾有雪花飄到巨大的落地窗上。

這個房子終究太大了些，不像皇宮中有眾多僕役，也不像蘇聯時有波羅的海三國可以捉弄，還能在失眠時吵醒基爾伯特讓大家全都不能睡覺。

伊凡又發呆一會，才打開屋內所有的電燈，找出一本泛黃的相冊，趴在柔軟的大床上翻看足足半世紀的回憶。

攀登歐洲最高的厄爾布魯山峰、到伏爾加河畔的向日葵花田裡午睡、將衛星一號發射升空開啟太空時代。

最早一張的是蘇聯成員國的大合照，俄羅斯剛把傷痕纍纍的普魯士撿了回來，興沖沖地叫大家一起來拍照，銀髮青年卻不情不願，只照到模糊的側臉。

那時的伊凡還有宰制世界的力量，從來沒想到，有朝一日這個熱鬧的大家庭會變得空空蕩蕩。

一本相冊翻完，伊凡發覺他還想要看更多。

他清晨便搭機前往聖彼得堡，羅曼諾夫皇室的冬宮已是世界四大博物館之一，收藏歷代沙皇的珍品，包含眾多的普魯士文物。

走進金碧輝煌的巴洛克式宮殿，穿過用馥麗浮雕裝飾的大理石迴廊，無數美輪美奐的廳堂內，展示著各式各樣的油畫、雕塑、掛毯、寶石，還有王室器物、騎士鎧甲甚至沙皇寶座。

最後，伊凡來到冬宮深處的1812軍事走廊，為了紀念那場擊敗法蘭西的偉大戰役而建造，掛所有參戰將領的肖像。

走廊盡頭是亞歷山大一世的騎馬像，年輕的沙皇正志得意滿地指點河山，右側是一幅門采爾的大型油畫——《1813年在布勒斯勞》。

畫家極其用心地重塑觀察自然與人物所得的每一個細節，巧妙地利用豐潤的色彩、變化的光影，將遺落在歷史塵埃中破碎的剎那，陡然間固定在現實世界巨大的畫布上。

俄羅斯皇帝率軍到布勒斯勞與他的新盟友會合，意氣風發地要為解放歐洲而戰。青年模樣的俄羅斯帝國陪伴在沙皇身旁，笑意盈盈地向普魯士國王問候。

普魯士王國卻依然跨坐在高大的白色戰馬上，身穿筆挺的普魯士藍色軍服，用傲然的姿態睥睨眾人，銀色的髮絲在陽光下閃閃發亮。

「好久不見。」

伊凡抬高頭顱，專注地凝視畫布上英姿凜然的青年騎士，對方的眼神凌厲而明亮，讓人不敢相信那只是一抹平凡的鮮紅色顏料。

這一瞬間，那些太過遙遠的、早已斑駁褪色的記憶忽然鮮明生動了起來，似乎還能聽到當時你來我往的對答。

『都痛成這樣了，你為什麼要幫我？』

『我的上司不希望普魯士王國滅亡，因為他流著你家公主的血液，尊貴的葉卡潔琳娜大帝。』

『就只有這樣？那你呢？』

『我也喜歡普魯士，普魯士的眼睛像火一樣很亮、很溫暖，所以……有點不希望它熄滅。』

伊凡記得，當初的他很喜歡對普魯士伸出援手的時候，七年戰爭、反法同盟和德意志統一戰爭，銀髮青年那厭惡憤怒又不得不低頭的樣子讓他百看不厭。

然而，直到一個多世紀後的現在，當伊凡隔著遙遠的時光回頭望去，才恍然發現，原來那一次次的伸手之中，悄悄存在一份特殊的執著。

「你現在過得好嗎？基爾。」

儘管畫像太大搆不著，伊凡還是伸出手，遙遙勾勒畫布中青年騎士的輪廓，輕輕地、緩緩地，彷彿在細細品嚐對方的溫度。

想到銀髮青年那句彆扭的「我愛你」，他胸口發熱，感到一種陌生的悸動，和對姊姊、娜塔莉亞以及其他國家都截然不同的情感。

想要將對方擁入懷中，去觸摸、去親吻，發洩那份焦灼的渴望。

「我有一個好上司，現在國內的情況還不錯。但好像……有點想你了。」

或許，只是太過寂寞而已。

隨著新世紀的來臨與時代的發展，德國在承擔戰爭罪責的同時，也漸漸撥開納粹的陰影，重新正視現代德國的過去——德意志帝國以及締造它的普魯士王國。

西元2001年，為了紀念普魯士王國建立三百週年，作為普魯識士百年來的首都，柏林展開一場大型的文化盛會“Preussen 2001”。

「普魯士是個極不尋常的國家，具備紀律、服從、理性態度，還有完美的行政機、廉明而人道的司法審判體系、要求自制並帶有新教徒色彩的清教主義……」

夏洛騰堡王宮舉辦的特展──「普魯士1701：一部歐洲歷史」開幕典禮上，柏林大學的歷史教授站在台前進行致詞，神態充滿尊敬與緬懷。

作為展覽的主角，基爾伯爾也被邀請出席，他身穿剪裁合宜的高級西裝坐在貴賓席上，周圍都是古板嚴肅的學者、官員，除了剛好來作客又硬要跟來的法蘭西斯以外。

「要是他知道自己研究一輩子的國家，是個會戀愛會做愛、還會在沙發上一邊挖鼻孔一邊打電動的傢伙，會不會崩潰到辭職去賣啤酒配香腸？」

法蘭西斯無聊地打了個哈欠，轉頭向基爾伯特低聲調侃，換來對方一個大大的白眼。

「做愛？誰會像你一樣沒節操又愛發情？」

基爾伯特說完才發覺不對，欲蓋彌彰地補充道：「當然，本大爺的經驗可多的是。」

「咦？小基爾開葷了哥哥怎麼不知道？對了！這次你家總理邀請俄羅斯訪問柏林，要趁機再續前緣嗎？」

「本大爺和他一點關係也沒有，不過就是蘇聯時在莫斯科待過幾年。」

「哎呀呀別急著否認，去年他跟你弟弟問起柏林圍牆上的什麼塗鴉的什麼名字，還驚訝得像是列寧到白宮門口玩裸體馬拉松一樣，你應該知道是怎麼回事吧？」

法蘭西斯用手肘捅了捅基爾伯特的側腰詢問，一臉毫不掩飾的好奇兼八卦，還把當初的情況簡要說了一遍。

「喔？誰知道。」

基爾伯特敷衍地應了聲，不管對方再怎樣追問，都堅決不透露半個字。

儀式一結束，他便快速而乾脆地甩掉法蘭西斯，踩著光潔滑亮的大理石地板，走出大廳來到寬敞的王宮花園裡透氣。

這裡曾經是普魯士的住所，許多佈局都留著德意志帝國時代的記憶，他慢慢地走著，想著這些年來許許多多的人與事。

德國統一後，基爾伯特就和伊凡斷了聯絡。

他投入繁忙的重建工作中，致力消減東德與西德在經濟、社會以至意識型態上的巨大鴻溝，沒有心力理會個人的情感糾葛，或許還帶點自己不想承認的鴕鳥心態。

希望對方發現那個告白，又希望對方永遠不要發現。

反正他已經坦率地正視自己情感，之後一切都不會有任何變化，就像他對前幾天來採訪自己的女記者說的一樣，普魯士最討厭的東西就是俄羅斯。

然而，每一年飄雪的冬日，基爾伯特還是會去郵局寄出一張到莫斯科的明信片，捎上一句簡單的祝福。

他每年都想說這是最後一次，本大爺絕對不再管那討厭的傢伙現在過得如何會不會孤伶伶太過寂寞，偏偏下一年還是重蹈覆轍，就是沒有辦法輕易放手。

「過了十年才發現……果然是個笨蛋。」

看著被精心修整的草坪與綠樹，基爾伯特突然感到有些煩悶，乾脆鬆開束縛脖子的領帶，走在路樹成蔭的細石小徑上散心。

他一下把小石子踢進樹叢裡、一下彎腰撫摸健壯的德國狼犬，最後才看到睽違十年的斯拉夫青年站在高大的雲杉下，正笑意盈盈地向自己揮手致意。

豔陽高照，斯拉夫青年卻依然穿著他心愛的米白色大衣，長長的圍巾在盛夏燥熱的風中微微飄揚。

十年的歲月並沒有在他們這樣特殊的存在身上留下痕跡，依舊是熟悉的容貌、熟悉的微笑，彷彿回到莫斯科飄雪的街道，枝頭掛著一簇簇白雪，可以把大片雪花捧在手心，細細看那六瓣的冰晶。

有那麼一瞬間，基爾伯特牙齒緊咬、身體僵硬，腦袋亂成一團不知該如何反應，尤其在知道對方已經發現自己的告白之後。

他第一反應是掉頭離去，想要遠離這個擾亂自己情緒的混帳眼不見為淨，刻進骨子裡的高傲卻不允許他畏縮逃避，最後還是選擇若無其事地面對。

心念電轉間，基爾伯特快步走到伊凡的面前，擺出漠然的神態，冷冷地說道：「歡迎俄羅斯閣下訪問柏林，我這就派員慎重接待。」

「哎、不用這麼麻煩，你家總理在會議上邀請我訪問柏林時，已經答應由你帶我參觀柏林了。」

伊凡的態度親切自然，並未因十年未見而有任何的陌生或疏離，似乎更溫和了些，少了點那個極端年代裡的殘酷冷厲。

「哈？都幾百歲了還要人陪，要陪就去找烏克蘭……」

基爾伯特的話說到一半便嘎然而止，在烏克蘭也轉而親美的時代，已經沒有會陪伴俄羅斯的存在，那個恐怖的妹妹除外。

「姊姊哭著求我不要再找他，所以我就自己來找你了。」

伊凡的話讓基爾伯特心微微一沉，他比誰都清楚眼前的大個子是多麼地害怕寂寞。

「對了，我還從聖彼得堡帶了一批文物來展覽喔！就是這次的王宮特展。當作是明信片的回禮，當然之後還要歸還。」

當基爾伯特還在思考要說什麼才好時，伊凡已經笑嘻嘻地轉移話題，還挑出一張展品清單晃啊晃地獻寶，全是普魯士歷年來贈送俄國皇室的重要文物。

「哼！」

基爾伯特想要否認但又不屑於否認，只能輕輕哼了一聲不予回應。伊凡卻又前進一步，用冰涼的指尖捏住基爾伯特溫熱的耳垂。

「真的好久不見了，你好像變瘦了一點。」

伊凡邊說邊低下頭來，似乎就要吻上基爾伯特的臉頰，傳來的熱氣讓基爾伯特有些不自在，下意識往後退了二步。

「你是腦袋被凍壞了嗎？怎麼一見面就動手動腳的。」

基爾伯特拍開伊凡的手，伊凡卻裝作疑惑地說道：「這是俄羅斯式的招呼，你以前不就對我做過？你是在德國呆太久忘記了，或者那根本就……」

「呿！本大爺記性可好得很，連你以前被蒙古追到邊哭邊逃的蠢樣都還記得。」

基爾伯特急忙打斷伊凡的話，想到自己曾強吻對方，還硬說是入境隨俗用俄羅斯的方式打招呼，他就忍不住覺得心虛。

「真的嗎？你還記得怎麼做？」

伊凡繼續追問，用那清澈的紫色眼眸直直盯著基爾伯特。

似乎從一見面起自己就處於被動，意識到這點的基爾伯特非常不滿，乾脆一不做二不休，用實際行動扳回一成。

「當然，本大爺記得清清楚楚。」

確定周圍沒有外人後，基爾伯特伸腳朝伊凡的小腿用力一踹，使之在疼痛下微微彎下身來，隨即摟住對方的後頸啃咬那淡色的嘴唇。

唇與唇的接觸，沒有什麼甜蜜糾纏，反而更像是發洩示威，但依然帶給他異樣的愉悅。

「唔！」

伊凡的感情很簡單，喜歡就是喜歡、討厭就是討厭，因此他猶豫一下便反客為主，伸出舌頭侵入基爾伯特濕熱的口腔，順從自己的心意。

當淺淺的啃吻變成熱烈的唇舌糾纏時，基爾伯特才驚覺不對，這是他第三次親吻伊凡，卻是對是第一次主動回應，反而讓他不自在起來。

「夠了。」

基爾伯特想要退開，卻被伊凡一手環住腰部，緊緊抱在懷中不放。

「放開！或者你要本大爺動手？」

基爾伯特憤怒地瞪視伊凡，掙紮著想要擺脫對方的箝制，伊凡卻輕輕笑了下，覆在他的耳畔低聲細語，姿勢近到曖昧。

「不用裝出不甘願的樣子，基爾其實很喜歡吧？當初你告白了就跑走，也太狡猾了一點。」

聞言，基爾伯特瞬間繃緊神經，身體有片刻的僵硬，有氣憤、有心動，但更多的是心事被戳破的尷尬。

他咒罵一聲用力將伊凡推開。一拳朝對方揮去卻被快速閃過，拳頭落在堅硬的雲杉上，力道大到讓樹幹搖了幾下。

「少自以為是！本大爺最討厭的就是你這混蛋。」

很難用一個特定的詞彙來形容伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

與俄羅斯交戰過的國家公認，那是恐怖的龐然大物、是徹頭徹尾的瘋子，對自己和對敵人一樣地殘酷無情。

但他又像個純樸的鄉下青年、或者幼稚的大孩子，有著純然的天真與殘酷，喜歡甜食和新奇的東西，還心心唸唸想要多開幾千畝向日葵田。

偏偏，基爾伯特就喜歡上了這樣一個矛盾的存在。

他連展覽都沒看就直接回家，當晚卻翻來覆去怎麼也睡不好，夢到床邊有個向日葵田，碩大的白熊笨拙地跨過欄杆，一隻接一隻跳進川流不息的萊茵河裡去。

隔天一早，基爾伯特頂著明顯的黑眼圈，邊打哈欠邊走出門要為屋外的花圃澆水。

最先映入眼簾的是一雙看似柔軟且做工精緻的短靴，他抬頭看去，高大的斯拉夫青年身穿高扣俄羅斯長衫，一手拎著水管、一手拿著圖文並茂的柏林觀光手冊，還斜背一個淺黃色的運動背包，顯得有些不倫不類。

「早安，今天要先去波茨坦廣場、卡拉揚馬戲團還是柏林電視塔？」

伊凡用理所當然的語氣笑嘻嘻地詢問，彷彿對方早已答應陪他遊覽一般。

基爾伯特下意識把門大力關上，伊凡卻把水管伸進來不及完全闔上的門縫裡，硬是扳開門走進屋內。

「你到底是來幹嘛的？俄羅斯是失業率太高，才有閒工夫四處鬼混順便騷擾人嗎？」

瞪著不請自來的客人，基爾伯特沒好氣地質問，有種用手上的灑水器往對方頭上淋下的衝動。

即使喜歡對方甚至當面告白，基爾伯特還是一點也不想改變自己對伊凡的態度，光是把電視上情人相處的模樣套在彼此身上想像一下，就會頭皮發麻一陣惡寒。

他也說不上來這是什麼心態，沒見面會思念對方，見了面卻是一肚子火沒處發，總之就是該死的坦率不起來。

「來找你玩的啊！你看，我們該先去哪裡好？」

伊凡從觀光手冊中翻出一張便條紙，密密麻麻列了眾多柏林的景點，甚至有幾家知名的糖果店。

「要逛就自己到科恩公園的熊窩看你的同類去，本大爺忙得很沒這個閒空。」

「那就先去柏林電視塔。」

「不！去！你到底聽不聽得懂人話？」

「施羅德總理說你總是悶在家裡，應該趁機會出去走走，他還說他的政黨是第二國際的呢！」

儘管對話始終沒有交集，基爾伯特最後還是只能妥協，畢竟再怎樣不情願，他終究無法違抗國家元首的命令。

秉持要死也要拉個墊背一起死的精神，他決定把借住在家裡的法蘭西斯給拖下水，就是不想和伊凡單獨相處。

「法蘭西斯你不是說想在柏林好好玩一圈嗎？今天就帶你到處走走，好好感謝本大爺吧！」

法蘭西斯正翹著腳坐在電視機前的沙發上，桌上放著一盤香氣四溢的法國吐司。

聽到基爾伯特的話時，他迅速搖頭反對：「不成不成，哥哥今天想去聽柏林愛樂，而且早餐也還沒吃完。」

「柏林愛樂哪比得上本大爺？」

基爾伯特二話不說，叉起切好的吐司快速嚼碎吞下，伊凡直接湊了上來，張嘴吃掉他咬剩的那塊。

「味道不錯，果然廚藝是你唯一的專長。這下就吃完了，走吧！」]

「咦？你們……喔、呃？」

基爾伯特早已習慣，冷戰時他們偶爾就會這樣分享食物，法蘭西斯卻看直了眼，難以想幾百年來都水火不容的兩位會有這樣的互動，就在發愣時被基爾伯特直接拖了出門。

柏林的大街上熙熙攘攘，不時可以看到一群群異國臉孔，興致勃勃地拿著導覽手冊尋找下一個景點。

一個用樂高積木堆出的巨大長頸鹿吸引伊凡的注意，鮮黃色的身體，頭上還頂著一朵奇特的木製向日葵。

「你們看，好高的長頸鹿，沒想到積木也可以堆這麼高。」

高大的斯拉夫青年微微張開嘴，仰望長頸鹿長長的脖子和小小的頭部，活像個遇到新奇玩具的孩子。

見狀，基爾伯特毫不客氣地吐槽：「少大驚小怪的，鄉巴佬。」

「我在紅場前做一隻十層樓高的雪熊如何？一定可以成為莫斯科的新地標。」

「那就先恭喜你刷新金氏世界紀錄，在愚蠢方面。」

基爾伯特催促伊凡快點走，法蘭西斯則事不關己地東看看西看看，偶爾看著美女吹幾句口哨。

他們一路上拖拖拉拉，終於來到位於柏林東區的亞歷山大廣場，為了紀念1805年俄皇亞歷山大一世訪問柏林而得名。

其中最為顯眼的是被戲稱為「電視蘆筍」的柏林電視塔，這座尖塔高聳入雲，頂端還有圓球型的觀光臺，曾經被東德宣稱是「社會主義最高統治象徵」，用以向世界誇耀他的經濟與科技實力。

「德國最高、歐洲第四高的建築，烏布利希下令建造的。」

出於一種抗拒心理，基爾伯特的介紹隨便又簡略，另外二名偶爾會在國際會議上碰面的國家就尖塔前自顧自地聊了起來。

「喔喔！這就是傳說中『烏布利希最後的勃起』？果然又高又直，當然歷史性、藝術性、知名度和造型設計都比不上哥哥家的艾菲爾鐵塔。」

法蘭西斯在說到關鍵字眼時還故意變換音調，露出古怪的笑容，伊凡則一臉認真地抬頭研究。

「造型很可愛啊！像是地球被一根錐子刺穿。」

「真被刺穿就是世界末日，也未免恐怖了點，好歹要說是牙籤串肉丸子。」

「不然就是要升空的火箭，不過最近國際太空站的開銷有點大。」

「太空開銷算什麼？失業率！失業率才是大問題，還有天天換著花樣來的大罷工，想到就會讓哥哥的頭好痛。」

看著前方似乎相談甚歡的二國，基爾伯特有種無從插嘴的感覺。

普魯士早已消亡在德意志之中，沒有政府也沒有國家，即使會幫路德維希處理政務，他還是無法像這些「國家」一樣，自在地談論彼此家中的政經狀況。

普魯士屬於德意志，德意志卻不屬於普魯士，自從東西德統一後，基爾伯特更能從某些官員若有似無的疏離態度意識到這一點，暗示自己是多餘的存在。

「我們決定透過普魯士來面對德意志的過去。有些人認為，普魯士是德意志的惡靈，帶來軍國主義的災難。又有些人認為，普魯士是一個神話，代表秩序、正直與寬容……」

一棟大樓的電視牆正在播映昨日普魯士特展的新聞，聽到柏林市長的致詞，基爾伯特有種奇異的荒繆感。

文物展覽、專題研討、學者訪談、歷史編纂……普魯士立國三百週年的紀念活動多到讓他目不暇給，又有揮之不去的陌生感：那些任人參觀的、閱讀的、研究的展示的對象，真的是自己？

彷彿有尖針戳刺著心臟，時時提醒他一個不堪的問題：普魯士王國早已滅亡，為什麼基爾伯特依然存在於世？

「反正惡靈就惡靈，至少比你們輕鬆多啦！」

看著新聞中琳瑯滿目的展品，基爾伯特低聲自言自語，乾脆丟下伊凡和法蘭西斯，走到路旁復古裝潢的小酒館點了一杯啤酒來喝。

「Je m'en vais, mais l'État demeurera tou。」

基爾伯特才剛坐定位，法蘭西斯就走進來坐到他的對面，先用優美的音調說了一句法文，又換成德文繼續說下去。

「我即將離去，而國家依然永遠存在──那位光輝的太陽王臨死前是這樣對我說的，但我一直不知道，經歷過第一共和、第一帝國、第二共和、第二帝國最後到第五共和的法蘭西，究竟還是不是他口中的那個國家。」

法蘭西斯的語氣輕鬆自然，簡單的一句話便透出歷史的厚重與蒼涼。在那個革命的年代，法國經歷了太多太多。

「你……」

損友難得正經的模樣令基爾伯特有些不習慣，他才想說些什麼，服務生便端上一杯調酒。

半圓型玻璃杯中盛著綿軟的奶油以及咖啡、牛奶混伏特加調酒，上面插著迷你德意志國旗、雕成翅膀狀的切片檸檬，還有黑色的小鳥攪拌棒和彎成心形的長吸管。

「怎麼這麼花俏？本大爺點的是啤酒。」

基爾伯特嫌棄地皺起眉頭，法蘭西斯卻在這時恢復玩世不恭的神態。

「哥哥幫你把啤酒換掉了，偶爾也該換換口味。」

他露出賊兮兮的微笑，指著桌上的酒杯說道：「你這幾天真的有點不對勁，害我忍不住想充當知心大哥哥來調教一下，但仔細想想，你現在需要的是這個才對。」

就在這時，門口的鈴鐺一陣響動，高大的斯拉夫青年推門而入。法蘭西斯立刻臉色一變，站起身來拍打損友的肩膀告辭。

「日爾曼美人在等著哥哥，我就先走了不打擾你們培養感情囉！嘖嘖、不得不佩服你的勇氣，竟然有膽量喜歡那個恐怖魔王。」

「誰說本大爺喜歡俄羅斯的？」

「俄羅斯說的啊！好好加油吧哥哥以戀愛王國之名精神上祝福你，至少也要趁機會破處。」

「你在說什麼鬼話……啊？」

法蘭西斯鬼鬼祟祟地溜了出去，基爾伯特咒罵一聲想把他拉回來，卻被一隻大手按回座椅上，手中冰涼的酒杯也被接了過去。

「好漂亮！這是什麼？」

伊凡眼睛發亮，興致勃勃打量酒杯中繽紛可愛的裝飾，而在基爾伯特眼裡，這些都只是騙小孩的東西。

「白色俄羅斯。」

基爾伯特還沒有開口，一旁的服務生已經盡責地回答。

他瞪了多嘴的酒保一眼，一邊在心理咒罵法蘭西斯的多事，一邊若無其事地補充道：「那個鬍子變態點的。」

「我喜歡這個名字。甜甜的伏特加也不錯，但就是太少了。」

伊凡用無比自然的態度霸佔這杯乳白色調的酒，拿起用小熊攪拌棒在酒杯中攪了攪，舒舒服服地喝了起來。

「滾回你家去，伏特加喝到死也沒人管你。」

基爾伯特早就習慣伊凡的無賴行徑，這種事對方在冷戰時代可沒少做過。他索性重新點了一杯黑咖啡，打量起窗望外人來人往的亞歷山大廣場。

這裡曾經是東德重要的商業中心，商店門口總是大排長龍。

人群在灰濛濛的天空下排隊搶購咖啡、香蕉等限量食品，憧憬著一牆之隔的資本主義的美好世界。

十年的時光一晃而過，如今四處都是現代化的摩天大樓，一輛輛鮮黃色的路面電車行駛其間。沒有無處不在的馬克斯雕像，沒有邊界警衛和東德國家安全部探員，更沒有施普雷林香腸、哈爾伯施塔特黃瓜和當年隨處可見的劣質咖啡。

「哈、還差得遠。」

想到統一前後的種種，基爾伯特苦笑一聲把黑咖啡一飲而盡，平常熟悉的味道，現在喝起來卻有些苦澀。

儘管外在條件已經改善，東德依然給西德帶來巨大的經濟負擔，半世紀的隔離、截然對立的意識型態與經濟制度更在德意志身上留下猙獰的傷痕，需要用數倍的時光去撫平。

只是不知道，自己能陪west、陪德意志走到哪裡。

「基爾要喝嗎？最後一口。」

伊凡的話打斷基爾伯特的思緒，他放下手中的酒杯推給對方，杯中剩下一層淺淺的奶油和調酒。

「嗯？」

基爾伯特愣了一下才把酒杯接過來，香甜芬芳的烈酒沖淡了那份的苦澀與沉重。

他突然意識到，伊凡改變了對自己稱呼。

不是普魯士王國、不是基爾伯特同志，就只是簡簡單單、帶點親暱意味的「基爾」，無形中拉近彼此的距離。

在怎遲鈍也感覺得出來，重逢後的伊凡對他的態度和以往有些不一樣，少了些疏離與防備，親膩了些、隨意了些，像是他們已經在一起很久很久，相處如呼吸一般自然。

想到這裡，基爾伯特心中有莫名的觸動，他抬頭望向伊凡想說些什麼，卻發現對方嘴邊沾了些雪白的奶油。

「你到底幾歲了？怎麼喝個東西也能搞成這樣？」

看著那淡色的嘴唇，他下意識地伸出手，輕輕抹去伊凡嘴邊的奶油，放到自己的唇邊舔掉。

綿軟香甜，白色的俄羅斯的味道。

當伊凡有些訝異地摸了摸被碰過的嘴唇時，基爾伯特才意識到自己的舉動曖昧了點。

他有些尷尬，想要隨便轉移話題當作什麼也沒發生過，卻在碰到杯中的迷你德意志國旗時，不期然想到法蘭西斯之前的話。

──我即將離去，而國家依然永遠存在。

他在心裡緩緩地唸著、想著，然後鬼使神差地，說出了心中最深沉的疑惑。

「喂！你說，人類是為何而存在的？」

「為了活著，為了死亡。」

「那像我們這樣的……存在，又是為何而存在的？」

基爾伯特找不到適合的形容詞，國家、土地、精神、意志，不管哪一種都無法確切描述他們的存在。

這是千年來無數哲學家史學家爭論不休的難題，或許只有神學家能用一句「上帝的意志」來概括。

突如其來的問題讓伊凡有些迷惑，他用指節在桌上輕輕敲打，許久才終於想到。

「葉卡潔琳娜說要為俄羅斯制定新的法律時，我問過她一樣的問題。」

「她怎麼說？」

「存在就存在了，我可不像那些哲學家有閒工夫去思考理由。不然就去問普魯士的腓特烈，那個國家最忠誠的僕人總能搞出答案，當然，我不會給你旅費和休假。」

隨意用過午餐後，他們搭乘地鐵前往柏林郊區的波茨坦。沿著寬敞的葡萄藤梯型露台拾階而上，便是腓特烈大帝心愛的無憂宮。

誰能想像得到，當初戒備森嚴的普魯士王宮，有朝一日會成為每天有上千遊客的觀光景點，還有專門導覽員負責解說？

「這裡以前是伏爾泰的房間，那傢伙一開始愛死老爹後來又翻臉不認帳，聽他毒舌損人倒是挺有趣的。」

「老爹常常在音樂廳裡吹笛子，你以前來訪問時應該也聽過吧？哼！本大爺想跟著唱歌，他卻嫌那像是驢子在叫。」

基爾伯特帶著伊凡慢慢走過畫廊、圖書館、音樂廳以及腓特烈大帝的臥房，每走一步，便會想到一個又一個的往事。

這是德意志帝國建立的一個多世紀以來，基爾伯特第一次回到無憂宮來。

這裡承載普魯士太多的情感與回憶，於那個風起雲湧的時代，彷彿隨時會響起清亮悠揚的笛音，出自他那長於戰爭又熱愛音樂藝術的君王。

他不喜歡自怨自艾更不喜歡沉溺於回憶，只是看到過去的痕跡，依然免不了淡淡的悵然與懷念。

離開豔麗纖巧的洛可可式宮殿，基爾伯特信步走到左側一片圍起的草地旁邊。其中平放一塊再普通也不過的石碑，上面刻鏤的文字卻賦予它非凡的意義。

FRIEDRICH DER GROSSE（偉大的腓特烈)

不需要任何墓誌銘，僅僅這三個德文字，便是一則又一則被後世反覆傳頌美化的英雄傳奇。

多才多藝的國王、膽大包天的賭徒、戰功彪炳的軍事家，同時再也沒有一個統治者，能比他更深愛普魯士王國。

「他就葬在這種地方？」

伊凡疑惑地打量過份簡單的墓地，這和羅曼諾夫皇室的陵寢規格差了太多。

「老爹希望安安靜靜地長眠在這裡，說這樣才能真正無憂無愁。胖威廉卻把他埋在他最討厭的教堂……直到十年前，他才能如願以償回到這裡。」

基爾伯特向伊凡低聲解釋，神情是難得的沈靜肅穆。

即使得知老爹遷葬的消息，他也一直沒有前來弔唁，像是犯了錯的孩子一樣，不知道該如何面對嚴厲的父親。

不敢向對方說一句：對不起，你最愛的普魯士已經不在了。

許多遊客都會來此拜謁，卻不是在墓前擺放鮮花花束，而是扔進一顆顆完整的馬鈴薯，為了紀念並感謝這位大帝將馬鈴薯引入推廣，將眾多人民從飢餓中挽救出來。

基爾伯特跨過圍欄把散落的馬鈴薯撿起排好，盛夏的陽光刺得他瞇起眼睛，模糊中彷彿能看到那位身穿破舊普魯士藍色軍服的國王，帶著狡詰而自信的微笑。

『這次的對手是法國和奧地利，準備好大鬧一場了嗎？我親愛的祖國殿下。』

『當然，普魯士永遠無所畏懼。』

盛夏的艷陽中，普魯士國王向他心愛的祖國伸出手。銀髮青年抬高頭顱，神態肆意而張揚，似乎相信自己能把全世界都踩在腳下。

下一秒，成熟穩重的中年男子變得頭髮花白、臉龐佈滿深深的皺紋，唯有一雙眼睛明亮如昔。

年老國王伸出他乾瘦而有力的右手，緊緊握住依然年輕的祖國的手，傳遞真摯的祝福與歉意。

『我偶爾會思考，成為一國之主究竟意味著什麼？必須承擔生活在這個土地上所有人民的責任，沈重到我夜夜不能安眠。』

『所以我無比慶幸上帝創造了您，讓這冰冷的王座上少了幾分寂寞，讓我擁有能夠全心全意、毫無理由深愛的對象。』

『……抱歉，作為人類，我無法繼續陪您走下去了。』

再次張開眼睛時，基爾伯特的面前已然一無所有，大片的葡萄藤蔓一如當年的翠綠，自己卻再有沒有當初的一往直前、無所畏懼。

「好久不見……弗裡茨老爹。」

他索性盤坐在地上，伸手按住斑駁的墓碑，感受其中流逝的歲月。從那之後已經過了二百多年，簡簡單單一個數字，承載無數或悲或喜，難以忘懷的回憶。

「你會不會怪我？沒有把你最心愛的普魯士王國守護好。」

「不過west家的人還是熱熱鬧鬧地幫本大爺過生日，哈哈、很奇怪吧？」

他像是在對空氣自言自語，又像是在對墓中古老的國王認真訴說。

想當然地，沒有任何回應。

「喂！你肯定聽到了吧？都說這麼多了，至少回個一句也好。」

「你再不回答，本大爺就要把你的馬鈴薯吃掉喔？真的要吃了喔！」

像是在洩恨一般，基爾伯特拿起墓前的馬鈴薯，隨便用袖子擦一擦就連皮啃了起來，生的馬鈴薯乾乾澀澀沒有什麼味道。

啃著啃著，突然就有了鹹味，來自一滴不知不覺滑落的淚。

來自對過往的懷念、對君王的眷戀，對消失的普魯士以及失去立足之處的基爾伯特的可悲。

「基爾？」

伊凡試探性地叫了一聲，卻得不到基爾伯特的回應，氣氛一時之間陷入凝滯，小小的墓地一片靜寂。

幾百年來，普魯士都是一副自信而傲然的模樣，又有些狡猾殘酷，即使被逼到絕境也頑強地不肯放棄。

伊凡欣賞、甚至可以說喜歡那樣的普魯士，但看到銀髮青年低垂的頭顱、彎下的背脊以及一反常態消沉的模樣，他一方面覺得陌生、一方面又感到微妙的難受。

明明普魯士和東德都已滅亡，伊凡和基爾伯特除了過往的記憶外早已沒有交集，他的心情依然會受對方影響，胸口隱隱發疼，似乎能感受到對方的痛。

「別難過。」

伊凡想了想，試著模仿當初姊姊安慰自己的方式，伸出大手輕輕撫摸基爾伯特的頭顱，動作生疏又笨拙，畢竟俄羅斯從來沒有安慰別人過。

斯拉夫青年的撫觸讓基爾伯特有輕微的顫慄，當年的弗裡茨老爹最喜歡這樣摸著他的頭顱說話。

「哼！本大爺好得很。」

短暫的動搖後，基爾伯特便揮開伊凡的手，若無其事地站起身來。

即使是到這樣的情況，他還是不想在伊凡和老爹面前暴露出自己內心的不安與脆弱，出於普魯士的高傲。

「那基爾要走了嗎？我想去勝利大街看看。」

伊凡拉住基爾伯特的手想要往外走，後者卻立刻搖頭拒絕。

「不行，堂堂普魯士國王、偉大的腓特烈大帝的陵寢怎麼可以這麼寒酸。」

或許是要轉移心情，基爾伯特用力拍打臉頰硬逼自己打起精神來，接著跑到附近的花圃中摘了一堆花花草草，完全無視那塊「禁止攀折花木」的警示牌，還指使伊凡一起來當共犯。

「這個、這個，還有那個紅色的也要，老爹最喜歡紅色。」

「摘這麼多不會有問題嗎？」

伊凡幫基爾伯特用鮮花在墓碑外圍出一個繽紛的圓圈，像是在頭頂套上一個大花環，讓墓地少了一分肅穆沉重、多了一分輕快愉悅。

「這可是普魯士的花園，堂堂的普魯士大爺我當然是想摘就摘……只要跑得夠快，不被抓到就好。」

基爾伯特先是自信滿滿地宣稱，又有點心虛地補了一句。

大功告成時，他雙手抱胸滿意地欣賞自己的成果，又到處找遊客詢問請求，終於買來一瓶黑麥啤酒，全部淋在腓特烈大帝的墓碑上。

「你以前只喝白酒紅酒威士忌，現在總該陪你親愛的兒子，好好喝一杯啤酒了吧？」 

帶著泡沫的金黃色酒液從墓碑上緩緩滴落，流進被精心修整過的草地裡，塵歸塵、土歸土。生命本來就只是這樣一回事。

「嗶！！！」

驀地，響亮的哨聲打破墓園的寧靜，巡邏的警衛終於發現這裡的異狀，吹著警示用的哨子快步跑來。

「請留在原地，你們在文化遺產內攀折花木並任意傾倒液體，已違反自然保護及環境維護法第九條第二項，必須處以……」

「快跑！」

「你不是說你是普魯士所以沒關係嗎？」

「笨蛋！本大爺隨便說說你也信？要是被抓去拘役的話，west肯定會嘮叨三天三夜。」

沒等警衛說完，基爾伯特已經拉著伊凡快速跑走。

他從側邊繞回無憂宮正門口，接著三步併作二步，從足足有132級階梯的葡萄藤梯形露臺跑下去。當年他翹班不想工作又被一眾官員追著跑時，就常常這樣開溜過。

「停下來，請立刻停在原地。」

警衛大聲喝叱，匆匆忙忙追了上來。

「笨蛋才會停下來。」

基爾伯特毫不理會，衝刺的速度越來越來快。

跑到山丘下的大型噴水池旁時，他玩心一起，跳到噴水池邊緣的石座上，回頭向遠遠落在後頭的警衛扮了個鬼臉。

或許只是突然想做點蠢事，暫時回到過去的自己，曾經那樣天真、那樣幼稚、那樣輕狂又傻氣的自己。

「本大在跟戰馬賽跑的時候，你爺爺的爺爺的爺爺都還沒出生，別想——啊！！」

一句話還沒說完，基爾伯特便樂極生悲，他腳下一滑就噗通一聲跌入水深及膝的噴水池中，頭還撞到一旁的戰神雕像，痛得眼冒金星。

「噗、哈哈！」

銀髮青年狼狽的模樣讓伊凡忍不住笑了出來，他握住基爾伯特的手想要把對方拉起來，卻被不甘心只有自己倒楣的基爾伯特順勢拉進噴水池，同樣弄得渾身濕透。

「基爾你太狡猾了！」

「是你太蠢才會中招，反正天氣這麼熱，趁機沖個涼也好。」

基爾伯特和伊凡一起跌坐在噴水池裡，同樣渾身濕透、同樣狼狽不已，先是你看我我看你，接著不約而同指著對方大笑出聲，一點也不在乎附近遊客投來的奇異的目光。

「哈！你這模樣可真慘，是泡水北極熊嗎？」

「基爾你還不是一樣，小心真的被抓到。」

「切！天底下沒有人管得了本大爺，全都不在了、不在了。」

基爾伯特笑著捧起池水潑向伊凡，笑著笑著，淚水卻不經意地自眼眶滑落。

自從世界大戰終結而普魯士滅亡以來，壓抑著、甚至連自己也幾乎未曾察覺到的寒冷和孤獨在瞬間侵襲而來，淚珠混著臉上的水珠，然後，再也止不住。

殘存在記憶之中的是金鐵交鳴的聲音，他的君主及人民終究一個個捨棄了自己。

「別哭。」

隨著低低的一句話，伊凡攬住基爾伯特，輕輕拍打對方微微顫抖的背脊。

他知道這種傷痛，每個他們這樣的生命都會經歷這種傷痛，不同的是俄羅斯還有普亭，而普魯士不會再有下一個君王。

「誰要聽你的啊？」

基爾伯特哽嚥著反駁。

「別哭，還有我。」

伊凡又再重複了一遍，拿起圍巾想要幫基爾伯特把臉頰擦乾。

這是伊凡第一次看到高傲的騎士之國脆弱悲傷的模樣，如此的反差卻不可思議地讓他感到心動，不只是想要對方的陪伴，更希望自己能陪伴在對方身邊。

「別吵，不准動。」

基爾伯特直接扯掉圍巾往水池裡一扔，緊緊抱住斯拉夫青年壯實的身體， 把臉埋在對方的頸側，淚水沾濕那寬闊的肩膀。

他高傲倔強死不服輸，絕不肯在外人面前哭泣示弱，築起的心防卻在這樣一個特殊的時間與地點中全部垮掉，毫不掩飾地放聲大哭，宣洩積壓在心中深處的鬱結。

或許，是因為對方始終記得普魯士，記得普魯士一路走來的殘酷與榮耀、艱辛與傷痛。

那是身為弟弟的路得維希無法辦到的，因為德意志沒有那幾個世紀，沒有那些交纏的牽絆與記憶。但明明英國、法國、奧地利也都知道那些過去，會什麼自己會認為，只有俄羅斯可以？

說到底，只是自己喜歡對方而已。

離開無憂宮後，全身濕透的他們乾脆就近找了一間旅館更衣洗澡。

浴室鋪設漂亮的高級磁磚，還可以隔著大片的玻璃窗看到房內的擺設。而當基爾伯特想要搶先一步進入浴室時，伊凡也硬是跟了進去。

「本大爺要先洗，誰也別想搶！」

基爾伯特想把伊凡給推出去，無奈在力量和體重明顯的差距下無法如願。

「客人應該要先洗吧？」

「你這種不請自來的不算客人。」

「那就一起洗好了，可以省水、還可以幫忙擦背。」

伊凡不理會基爾伯特的抗拒，打水龍頭讓熱水傾灑在彼此的身上，還扯掉基爾伯特身上的T恤與牛仔褲，欣賞對方精瘦卻結實的身體。

「本大爺不需要。」

熱水的侵襲讓基爾伯特忍不住瞇起眼睛，戰爭時他也常和部下進入大澡堂一起洗澡，在伊凡面前赤身裸體卻讓他感到微妙的不自在，尤其在對方的衣服還好好穿在身上的時候。

「可是我偏要。」

伊凡扣住基爾伯特的手腕，將他的手抵在浴缸旁冰涼的玻璃窗上，使他的身體被迫仰起，水珠沿著漂亮的肌肉線條滑下。

像是在嘗試味道一樣，伊凡輕輕舔了下基爾伯特溫熱的嘴唇，吻了吻因之前的哭泣而微微泛紅的眼角，又低下頭去吸吮他小小的乳尖，帶起一陣從未有過的酥麻與戰慄。

一波波快感讓基爾伯特下意識呻吟出聲，隨即又覺得丟臉似地緊抿嘴唇，掙紮著想脫離伊凡的束縛。

「滾開！你的臉皮怎麼可以厚成這樣？」

「因為，我好像也喜歡上你了。」

輕描淡寫的一句話，卻是伊凡花了幾百年時光才察覺到的答案。

「啊？」

突如其來的告白讓基爾伯特的腦袋瞬間空白，下意識忘記了掙扎。

他不敢置信地睜大眼睛，想要從斯拉夫青年的表情上找到一絲說謊或開玩笑的痕跡，對方紫色的眼眸卻依然乾淨清徹，真摯地注視自己。

「我想抱你。」

不是徵詢，只是單純的宣告。

伊凡換了個姿勢，一手環住基爾伯特緊實的腰部，一手撫摸那充滿彈性的臀部。

他原本只是想戲弄一下對方，沒想到事情一下就變得不可控制，而他也樂於遵循自己的感覺，順其自然地做下去。

直到現在伊凡才能真正確認，眼前的銀髮青年對自己而言是特殊的存在，他想要許許多多親人朋友的陪伴，卻不會有現在這樣一份迫切的渴望。

「這是羅斯巴赫會戰的、這是曹恩道夫戰役的，來比錫會戰……坦侖堡戰役……心臟這個是我砍的吧？在列寧格勒。」

伊凡覆上基爾伯特劇烈跳動的胸膛，親吻那一條條交錯的傷疤，每一條都是戰爭的痕跡，屬於普魯士的過去，加上俄羅斯的。

「唔……本大爺都記不得了，你怎麼可能會知道？」

基爾伯特的呼吸越來越急促，他習慣性地想要伸手推開伊凡，情緒卻還沒從剛剛的告白中恢復過來，腦袋一片混亂使不出多少力道。

「冬將軍告訴我的。」

「哼！根本是胡扯的吧？」

蓮蓬頭持續噴灑，浴室內霧氣蒸騰氳氤，基爾伯特和伊凡的身體緊緊貼合，在相互摩擦下迅速發熱、發麻。

在曾經數十年的朝夕相處裡，他們早已習慣彼此的氣息與溫度，只是從來沒有這樣的親密。

「熱死了！真的要做，出去再做。」

溫度越來越高，讓基爾伯特身體熱得難受，開始渴望起玻璃窗外看似柔軟舒適的大床。

他想要出去，卻被伊凡抱得更緊，還清楚感覺到有個硬物逐漸漲大並抵住自己的大腿，曖昧地摩擦。不知不覺間，他的下腹部也有了明顯的變化，灼熱的慾望充斥其中。

「我就要在這裡，這樣有沒有涼一點？」

伊凡轉動水龍頭，噴濺而出的冷水讓基爾伯特打了個寒顫，忍不住把伊凡抱得更緊，換來他惡作劇得逞的愉快笑聲。

「啊啊！冷死了快關掉，關掉！」

「嘻嘻、我再幫你弄熱。」

伊凡關掉蓮蓬頭，換成在浴缸裡注水，還讓基爾伯特雙腿張開坐在浴缸的邊緣。

他低頭舔弄基爾伯特的耳垂，倒了些沐浴乳在手中，從鎖骨、乳尖、腹部一路滑下去，接著跪在濕滑的地上，準確地握住對方漲得發疼的部位，上下套弄。

「到底是誰教你這些的？」

「法國告訴我的。」

「那個愛發情的變……啊、啊！住手。」

私密部位被控制在對方手中的感覺讓基爾伯特非常不適應，前所未有的快感卻讓他發出斷斷續續的喘息，身體重新被點燃。

「真的要我住手？」

伊凡故意停了下來，僅用指尖輕輕搔弄，接著惡質地低下頭去，舔吻基爾伯特敏感的大腿內側，讓他臉色潮紅、被撩撥到不能自己。

「快住手……快……啊！快一點。」

基爾伯特繃緊雙腿，腰部難耐地微微扭動，終於忍不住開口要求，隨即又丟臉到想挖個洞鑽進去。

陌生的激情讓他有些恐懼，卻又忍不住沈淪。

似乎有什麼正在失序，而基爾伯特非常討厭這種不受控制的感覺，雖然早在柏林圍牆崩塌的那一晚，他就已經放縱過一回。

「幫我脫掉，好不好？」

當基爾伯特滿足地發洩出來時，伊凡將他濕淋淋散落在額前的髮絲撥開，盯著他豔紅色的眼眸輕聲詢問，嗓音在情慾蒸騰下顯得分外誘人甜膩。

基爾伯特事後回想，自己當初肯定是被下了俄羅斯的魔咒。

不然他怎麼可能腦袋發熱鬼迷心竅，真的主動解開伊凡身上濕透的衣物，還在伊凡的誘哄下撫摸對方高大的身軀，含住那發熱發脹的部位。

「嗚……基爾好棒……就是這樣……」

基爾伯特的舔弄生疏而笨拙，幾乎沒有技巧可言，卻讓伊凡感到無比的愉悅，他情不自禁發出興奮的喘息，按住對方的頭顱使之更靠近自己。

「唔、嗯……本大爺不幹了。」

口腔被脹滿的感覺讓基爾伯特有些難受，一會就退了開來不想再做，暗罵俄羅斯的東西真的是見鬼的大。

「好、好，那我們換過來。」

伊凡順勢調整姿勢，讓基爾伯特雙手抵在玻璃窗上，背對著自己，一腳踩在注滿熱水的浴缸裡，一腳抬高跨在浴缸的邊緣。

他一手用沐浴乳充當潤滑液，將銀髮青年某個部位充分擴張，一手來回揉搓對方敏感的前端，使之沉浸在情慾中沒有發覺異樣。

「你不會是要……不行！那該死的大東西放進來會死人的！要上也是本大爺上。」

當炙熱的硬物抵住自己的股間時，基爾伯特才一個機靈反應過來，他扭動身體掙紮著想要逃開，卻是為時已晚。

「放心，我們又不是人類。」

「你這是詭辯！」

「我相信基爾一定可以的。」

說著，伊凡一個挺身進入基爾伯特的體內，裡面的溫度盪得驚人，讓他滿足地發出一聲嘆息。

「痛死了你快出去。」

股間傳來撕裂般的痛，基爾伯特氣到狠狠往伊凡的肩膀咬了下去，像要把那塊血肉撕咬下來一般。

「不要。」

「不然延到下次也好。」

「俄羅斯沒有延期的服務唷～☆」

鮮紅的血液流了出來，反而使伊凡更加興奮，他停留一會等對方稍微適應，便在那緊緻而灼熱的身體裡緩緩動了起來。

「停……不要動、動這麼快。」

不知不覺間，基爾伯特從疼痛中感到極其刺激的快感，那是被全然充實的愉悅，刺激他所有的感官。

「哈啊……你一定喜歡的吧？你說過，你愛我。」

伊凡含住銀髮青年敏感的耳垂，在對方的身體內放肆地律動，俄羅斯對愛情依然懵懵懂懂，只知道自己想要去侵佔去擁有。

「哼！那又怎樣？」

基爾伯特不相信孩子似的俄羅斯會懂得愛情，肯定是太過寂寞才會想要找人陪伴，對象正是蠢到愛上他的自己，像是溺水之人緊緊抓住浮木不放一樣。

但或許，基爾伯特自己也沒好到哪裡去。

他被迫取消王國、解散政府，藉以存在於世的普魯士之名被一併剝奪，最終連寄託著情感與責任的東德也不復存在，再也沒有任何地方是屬於自己。

他需要用這樣的放縱確認自己的存在，不是德意志的幽靈而是真實的存在。

迫切地、不安地，讓身體被貫穿，填補那些用堅定的意志一直壓抑，直到今天才驟然爆發開來的空虛與焦灼。

「我好高興……是從什麼時候開始的？」

伊凡扶著基爾伯特的腰，整個進入、再整個抽出，摩擦出更加激狂的快感，證明對方是屬於自己。

「誰知道，反正就是倒楣……啊、啊！伊凡……快……」

從未如此激烈過、從未如此渴望過，基爾伯特第一次喊出伊凡的名字，配合地擺動臀部，催促對方用更快的速度進入自己。

他要用身體的充實填滿那份難耐的空虛，內心深處卻依然缺了一塊，從浴室到矮桌、從矮桌到床上，做了一次又一次，卻怎麼也填不滿。

最後基爾伯特看到了，伊凡的、俄羅斯的眼淚。

那時他張開雙腿躺在柔軟的大床上，任由斯拉夫青年一次次用力進入自己，突然有溫熱的液體滴落到臉上，伴隨一句反反覆覆、破碎的俄語。

──不要走。

基爾伯特舔了舔落在唇邊的淚，淡淡的鹹味，不知為何，有種想放聲大笑的衝動。

『無產階級失去的僅僅是鎖鏈，他們得到的將是整個世界……吶、你滿意了嗎？普魯士王國。』

基爾伯特清楚地記得，那一年的布列斯特-立陶夫斯克會議上，斯拉夫青年就是這樣，用帶著淚水的紫眸直直注視自己，露出最甜美最溫柔的微笑，無聲地流淚。

曾經有人說「先愛上的就是輸了」，無論再怎麼抗拒、再怎麼彆扭裝作不在意，那時的他依然輸得徹徹底底。

——想觸摸、想擁抱，想親吻甚至想佔為己有。

這一次，基爾伯特終於能實現當年的渴望。

他伸出痠軟的雙手摟住伊凡的脖子，輕輕吻去對方頰邊冰涼的淚水，最後吻上那蒼白而柔軟的嘴唇。

「好。」

空蕩蕩的胸口被某種難以形容的情緒慢慢填滿，他們分享彼此的體溫，讓多年來所有的猶豫所有的隔閡都在肉體交纏中宣洩而出。

這是朦朦朧朧的愛情、是兩個有缺陷的笨蛋互相利用互相慰藉，不管是什麼都好，只要不再是自己一個就好。

一個人也很快樂，卻還是，太過寂寞。

長年的軍旅生活讓基爾伯特的睡眠很淺，有一點動靜就會驚醒。

然而，他這一次睡得特別沉，直到一個冰冷的物體碰到嘴唇，他才猛然睜開雙眼。

「唔？」

空氣中飄蕩一夜放縱後留下的淫靡氣味，基爾伯特有些吃力地坐起身來，發現床上身上都還留著明顯的情慾痕跡，身體痠痛到不像是自己的，又有徹底釋放後說不出的舒服輕鬆。

他揉揉昏沈的腦袋努力回想，還是想不起之前到底做了起次，也不知道那頭北極熊哪來這麼多精力，其間他幾次掙紮著想奪回主動權，可惜力量的差距不可泯滅，反抗的嘗試全被鎮壓回去。

「你終於醒了。」

和赤身裸體的基爾伯特不同，伊凡已經穿戴整齊坐在床邊，高大的身影在晨光照射中拉出一道長長的影子。

「來，基爾最喜歡的楓糖口味，跟巷口的小販買的。」

他把手上吃了一半的甜筒遞了過去，態度無比自然，笑容分外燦爛。

彷彿回到莫斯科積雪的街道，為一球冰淇淋排上兩個小時，在格林卡和柴可夫斯基的樂音中享受那香甜的滋味。

「明明就是你喜歡的，還有，那有人一大早就空腹吃冰？沒常識。」

抱怨歸抱怨，基爾伯特還是接過冰淇淋慢慢吃著。

股間傳來的刺痛讓他痛到坐不住，乾脆翻過身體趴在床上，伊凡靜靜坐在一旁，大手偶爾不規矩地滑過他赤裸的背部。

作為俄羅斯和普魯士，他們有很多轟轟烈烈的戲劇性告白的機會。

例如七年戰爭的敵對與結盟，例如反法同盟的來比錫大會戰和進軍巴黎，又或者德意志帝國建立，以及在此之後帝國競爭中許許多多的戰役及事件。

然而，俄羅斯太過笨拙，笨拙到始終不明白自己的情感；普魯士太過驕傲，驕傲到不肯承認自己的情感，就這樣在幾個世紀裡反反覆覆相遇卻又錯過。

「看到腓特烈就想到彼得和葉卡潔琳娜，下次一起去看他們吧？在聖彼得堡。」

「笨蛋彼得的彼得？」

「是彼得大帝的彼得，你應該見過，就是他帶我來歐洲的。」

「對啊、還從士兵國王那騙走了一座琥珀宮。」

他們經歷過如黎明般升起又衰頹的近代歐洲，天才的世紀、啟蒙的世紀、革命的世紀，最後是帝國的世紀以及那個極端的世紀。

直到普魯士再也不是個國家，看著德意志於廢墟中再次崛起而自己不復存在。

直到俄羅斯由帝國到蘇聯、再由蘇聯到俄國，用鮮血清洗出一個新的時代又從世界霸權的頂端驟然崩塌。

跨過無數的紛紛擾擾，當一切終於塵埃落定，他們才能正視自己的情感。

「今天再去一次柏林電視塔好不好？書上說那裡的大廳有一個神奇的販賣機，只要簽名就可以吐出每個人的命運，而且費用非常便宜。」

「哈！那是十幾年前成天作著發財夢的笨蛋俄羅斯人設的，完全是騙小孩的玩意。」

「但我也是俄羅斯人……」

「所以你也是笨蛋，抗議無效。」

也許是回憶的影響，也許是晨光的照拂和房內沉靜的氣氛，這一刻，存在於他們之中的是一種難以形容的和諧。

原來他們已經經歷了太多太多，似乎彼此早在不知不覺間，融入了對方生命之中。

伊凡會抱怨在柏林買到的俄羅斯民生食品，果醬不夠甜、香腸不夠肥、醃黃瓜不夠鹹，酒的酒精濃度更是低到讓人以為這是地獄。

但他還是拿著柏林觀光手冊，跟著基爾伯特走過一個又一個的景點。

博物館島的老博物館、科恩公園的熊窩、溫斯道夫書城，還有柏林圍牆上勃列日涅夫和昂納克的擁吻塗鴉。柏林每天有幾十場劇院演出和四處巡迴的馬戲團，多到不知該如何逛起。

在一個週末的午後，基爾伯特將伊凡送上往莫斯科的專機。

他跟路德維希打了聲招呼，就換上白上衣、牛仔褲，用鴨舌帽遮住顯眼的銀色頭髮，去參觀上次被打斷而沒有好好看過的普魯士歷史特展。

王宮內的展品相當豐富，有各式各樣的油畫、版畫、手工藝品，還有霍亨索倫王室的珍貴珠寶及兵器。

基爾伯特混在人群裡，依序參觀一個又一個展示廳，他對每一件展品都如數家珍，包括那後面人們知道或不知道的故事。

「每一代的普魯士國王繼位時，都會命令『普魯士』宣誓效忠，只有腓特烈大帝例外。他在自己的加冕儀式上向『普魯士』下跪效忠，宣稱他是這個國家的第一公僕……哈、把所有大臣都嚇傻了。」

時間彷彿隨之倒流，讓他跟著牆上靜止的圖畫及浮雕，一步一步走回那個被藤蔓和塵埃所掩蓋的年代，屬於普魯士王國的年代。

那是劍與火、榮耀與屈辱、強盛與衰頹並存的八百年，是普魯士的歷史，也是基爾伯特的過去。存在於一本本內容參差的史書裡，存在於他固執地想留住，卻又日漸斑駁的回憶裡。

最後一項是由俄國的冬宮博物館借給柏林的展品，門采爾的大型油畫——《1813年在布勒斯勞》。

破敗的農村郊外，幾名普魯士軍官陪伴在國王身邊，策馬迎接遠道而來的俄羅斯軍隊。

英姿颯爽的銀髮將軍立於隊伍前方，他手握韁繩，居高臨下地注視這一切，故意無視微笑著朝自己伸出手的俄羅斯元帥。

「門采爾的油畫作品大多以腓特烈大帝時期的歷史場景作為題材，偶爾也會觸及更之後的歷史。其中最為珍貴的就是各位現在看到的這一幅——少數躲過戰火、流傳於世的普魯士閣下的畫像，也是我們這次展覽的重點之一。」

導覽員解說的十分用心，作為畫中的主角之一，基爾伯特卻覺得有些滑稽。

普魯士曾經受各國嘲笑欺壓、曾經讓各國戰慄畏懼，也曾經被世界指責唾棄，打上萬劫不復的納粹印記。

但他還是活生生地站在這裡，聽一位陌生的導覽員用緬懷追悼的口吻介紹過去的自己，曾經那樣任性、那樣肆意而張揚的自己。

再怎樣轟轟烈烈，到頭來也終究歸於平淡無奇。

普魯士已經沒有國家、沒有政府，甚至連名稱也隨著世界大戰的罪孽所葬送，卻依然存在於自己一手締造的德意志之中，存在於所有記得普魯士的人民心中。所以才會有這些展覽、這些歷史與這些遊客。

「俄普簽訂卡利什協定之後，腓特烈‧威廉三世便發表《告我人民書》呼籲國民共同迎戰拿破崙，他說：如果我們不能光榮結束這場戰爭，你們即將面臨悲慘命運。」

「想想過去偉大的腓特烈大帝的時光，回憶你們祖先在其領導下戰鬥所得到的恩惠，以及為自由意志、國家榮譽、獨立所付出的熱血，呃……」

當導覽員不小心忘詞時，基爾伯特再也忍不住，他把頭上的鴨舌帽拉得更低，用平穩而威嚴的語氣接著說下去，彷彿自己還跨著心愛的白色戰馬，立於當年的千軍萬馬之前。

「這是最後，決定性的戰鬥，關乎我們獨立、繁榮、生存。除了光榮和平或慷慨就義外別無選擇。」

說出來的那一刻，基爾伯特突然有些悵惘，卻有更多奇異的釋然。

他經歷過八個一百年，每一次都伴隨徹骨的痛。弗理茨老爹說那就是成長的的代價，還過分地補充說：你的速度是人類的五十分之一。

但現在，他也應該走過來了，在這個沒有普魯士、卻依然存在普魯士的年代。

「哼、說得次數都多到我會背了。要不是為了打贏那討人厭的科西嘉矮子，誰要跟他共同作戰。」

基爾伯特低聲抱怨，卻又有幾分懷念的意味，決定回去後就認真地幫west工作，不要害他老是胃痛。

他想了想，又懶洋洋地打個個大大的哈欠，隨即轉過身去，對一路尾隨在後、前陣子曾經來採訪過自己的女記者問道：「話說，妳應該看夠了吧？」

「看在妳這麼有心的份上，本大爺就破例讓妳再採訪一次。上次被west盯著，根本不能好好說話。」

展館外陽光明媚，天空藍得出奇。基爾伯特帶著女記者走到橘園一處僻靜的角落，大剌剌坐在長椅上接受訪問。

「非常感謝您！」

對方是名據說來自東德的年輕女性，和不少東德人一樣，有著德意志人標誌性的金髮藍眼，五官又混合了斯拉夫人的特徵。

她一臉興奮地鞠躬道謝，認真地思考要怎麼把握這額外又幸運的採訪機會。

「聽說你們在國名之外還有人類的名字，可以先請教您的姓名嗎？」

「基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特，通常只有熟一點的『同類』會這樣叫。」

「好的。那接下來……」

女記者才問一個問題，秀氣的臉龐就陷入奇異的猶豫之中，表情有些複雜，帶著憧憬與迷惑。

她沉默良久，最後才緩緩地、無比認真地，問出那一個無數人類及國家都曾經問過的問題。

「您覺得您這樣的存在，究竟對世界有怎樣的意義？」

聞言，基爾伯特笑了起來。

時間彷彿巨大的金色沙漏，不停地消逝、不停地流瀉，永遠沒有翻過來倒回去的一天。而世界中來來去去的人類太多，有些人誕生，就有些人逝去。

始終存在的，就只有一群化身為人的異類。

「誰知道，反正我們就是存在。我們的過去就是歷史、我們的現在就是時代，記得那些遙遠到人類只能從史書裡看到，好的壞的、痛苦的悔恨的真實的感情，把你們帶向未來。」

他站起身來，抬頭深深吸了一口清洌的空氣，不管過了幾十年幾百年，在自己頭上的就是這片寬廣無盡的藍天。

薩爾查、腓特烈、哈登堡、俾斯麥……還有那千年以前、古老而強大的羅馬與日耳曼，許許多多國家和人類都曾經在這樣的一片天空下，懷著不同的信念，追逐各自的夢想。

過去的是過去了，但又確確實實在這片天空下存在過，笑著、哭著、活著，留下哀傷而溫柔，無可取代的回憶。

「法蘭西斯……法國曾經說過：『國家是帆船、政府是桅杆，國民是風，時代是海』。普魯士卻是斷了桅杆又沒有舵手的幽靈船，在漫無邊際的時代之海上載浮載沈。」

「但不管國家也好、幽靈也罷，我都會陪著時間一起走下去，見證這片土地過去、現在與未來的一切……直到被時間所遺棄。」

塵埃落定，繁華散盡，而日子總是要過下去。

2001年冬天，屬於普魯士的祭典也到了尾聲，當基爾伯特想著今年該不該再寄明信片過去時，家裡的信箱已經多了一件來自莫斯科的包裹。

那是一本藍色的硬殼精裝書，普魯士文物基金會為紀念普魯士建國三百週年所出版的歷史書籍──《普魯士史：1701-2001》。

封面是鑲嵌許多鑽石的黃金權杖，普魯士之鷹一手持劍、一手持杖，頭戴象徵王權的王冠。

「在莫斯科跟德國買來，再從莫斯科寄到德國，你也真夠無聊了。」

基爾伯特隨意把書翻開一看，一張蓋著莫斯科郵戳的風景明信片便從中滑落。

明信片上是加里寧格勒艷陽高照的蔚藍海岸，國王之城哥尼斯堡，如今留在俄羅斯的領土中，普魯士數百年來的心臟。

翻到明信片的背面，上面用端正的俄語寫著普希金的詩句。

**_當微風緩緩吹來，在細雨綿綿飄著時，我沒有很想你_ **

**_當獨自遙望天際，在夜深孤寂難眠時，我沒有很想你_ **

「果然是笨蛋。」

基爾伯特笑著起來，卻不知是在說自己、還是在說伊凡。

那是俄羅斯最有名的詩句之一，甚至連在俄羅斯生活過數十年的他也耳熟能詳，想起對方沒有寫出來的下半段。

**_我真的沒有很想你，只是你就住在心裡_ **

**_你在孤獨悲傷的日子，請悄悄地唸一唸我的名字，並且說_ **

**_這世上有人在懷念我，我活在一個人的心裡_ **

或許他這次不用再寄明信片，可以直接來到冬雪消融前的莫斯科，叫伊凡好好招待自己。

先去和那據說能徒手殺熊的鐵腕總統見個面，再踩著積雪的紅場，和伊凡一起做一個又大又胖的雪人，圍上破抹布當圍巾、戴一個垃圾桶當帽子，說那叫做伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

然後，堂堂正正說一句——本大爺愛著伊凡‧布拉金斯基。


End file.
